War On Sinnoh
by Da Poka Tuber
Summary: After finding Serena and doing to her what he wishes, Calem declares war on Sinnoh so he could come face-to-face with the DexHolders, the only people who might be able to stop Calem and his wishes to become ruler of the Regions. Calem is not your average bad guy, wanting everyone to die. He wants to be free of pokemon battling and slavery.
1. Leaving Home

"Calem raped a woman about his age, claiming it was his lover!"

Later that day, Ruby and his wife, Sapphire, got more news. Calem shot the girl's, Serena, boyfriend/fiance and declared war on the people of Sinnoh, claiming he had an army willing to die for him. Red soon called Ruby, telling him to meet at a rendezvous place on Aether Foundation's island in Alola. Ruby asked why, but Red said he would explain it all later.

"We should pack for a month's worth of provisions" Sapphire suggested, obviously worried.

"Yeah, but I wonder what this is all about? Maybe the war Calem is declaring is a problem to us, major time?" Ruby asked. When Sapphire shrugged, he started to pack for a month's worth of provisions. He also packed Pokemon food and sewing materials. Sapphire argued with him on the last one, but he somehow won the argument. They opened the door and played their eon flutes, summoning Latios and Latias, respectively.

They took off to Alola, waving their, "good-bye's" to their house. Latias had trouble keeping Sapphire on her, because of her pregnancy. The child, Amethyst as they agreed on, was said to be born two or so months from then. Ruby was worried, but tried not to show it.

Later in the afternoon, Latios and Latias both saw something, and almost flipped Sapphire off from their excitement. They sped forward towards their destination.

They had reached the Aether foundation.


	2. Murkury's grandson

Red held Yellow's hand as he walked down the white isles of the top floor of the Aether Fountation. Red and Yellow had officially become fiance and fiancee when Silver, Gold, and Crystal all got in a fight when Gold impregnated her. Silver and Crystal fell in love but where captured. Their whereabouts he knew not. Gold, on the other hand, met Kotone, one of Crystal's friends. They considered each other sisters, that is until Gold fell in love with her. They had not had sex (Yet!), so this was a first for Gold.

Red suddenly heard laughter coming from the elevator. It was young voices, so it couldn't be anyone for the war. Two teenagers, if not new adults, emerged from the elevator. One was a guy, wearing a purple jacket and jet black hair. His companion had pink hair with twists of silver. The lass was the one laughing. She stopped when she looked past Red and trained her eyes on Yellow.

"R-Red? Yellow? A-are you real?" The boy said. Red cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We've come to assist you in the war" The girl said, then turned to her friend and said, "Don't you dare".

Red just stood there, in shock. _Assist us in the war? You can barely "assist" yourself!_ Red thought, but dare not say it out loud.

"Why? Who are you?" Yellow asked this time.

"I'm best known as Mukury's son. She's..." The girl slapped him, stopping him from saying anything.

"We're from the future" The girl said. "And you'd best believe it"


	3. We're Alola Bound

When Ruby and Sapphire landed, they rushed towards the door. People dressed in white walked around, seemingly aimlessly, their faces lacking emotion. Boats floated in the docks of the floor, so they admired those for a few seconds, then continued forth towards the elevator. Red told them to go to the top floor, so they pressed the button for there. As they rode up to the floor, Ruby asked Sapphire how she felt. She said she felt fine, but he didn't believe her. When they arrived, they saw a young pair of trainers talking to Red and Yellow.

"... And you'd best believe it," The girl from the pair of trainers said, sounding quite happy and proud of saying it. The boy rubbed his cheek then pointed towards them.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Red called, smiling. Yellow stood beside him, looking nervous. He and Sapphire advanced towards the pair of trainers.

"Who exactly are you?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I'm-" The boy started, but got cut off.

"Shut it, will ya'?" The girl said, lightly slapping him, for Ruby guessed wasn't the first time.

"These are a couple of trainers looking to help us with the war," Yellow spoke up.

"The war?" Sapphire cocked her head to the side. "What war?"

Red sighed. He went into explaining how the war was brought up. Ruby knew there was a war, but he was interested to figure out how it started. Yellow pitched in sometimes, but not much. When he was done, the only thing that could be heard were the Pokemon roaming around the area. The elevator went down, unexpectedly. The boy suddenly turned to the girl and whispered something.

She whispered something back then said, "Red has a base in Alola for us. We will stay there,".

"Alola? This would be perfect for a honeymoon," Sapphire whispered. He nodded; They were married just recently.

"You seem to be quite... acquainted with our plans," Red observed, raising one eyebrow.

"Again, we're from the future. We know a lot of things," The boy responded. Ruby's jaw dropped, then he laughed. The future.

The elevator soon returned, bringing Silver, Crystal, and Gold. Standing next to Crystal was another girl with her hair in a bow and a smile on her face. Silver waved to them.

"This is Kotone," Crystal said, shoving Kotone a bit too harshly towards the crowd. She waved a little. Silver pulled up his hood, but Ruby could still see his blushing. He chuckled to himself about this.

"Red. Forgive me for my previous actions, I will not act that way under your command," Gold said, very stiffly. Red nodded.

"I told Green and Blue to go directly to Alola, as I wanted them to pick out their weapons first," He said. Gold smiled at the word weapon. Sapphire sighed, looking down at her belly. Ruby sympathized for her.

"Now, let's get a move on, shall we?" Red smiled like Ruby had never seen him smile before. A cold, broken smile. Full of hate, and anticipation.


	4. Get armed, boys!

Latios landed at the base of the Alola Defenders about two hours later. Ruby still shuttered when thinking Red's smile, and he even told Sapphire. She thought it was disgusting as well. Blue and Green stood at the entrance of the door. Green held an Ak-47, while Blue held a couple of different explosives. Ruby sighed, knowing he would eventually fall victim to violence and death of Pokemon. He quickly greeted the two, then hurried inside. An array of weapons lied on a large table in the middle of the room. He looked towards the wall. Suits colored for each of them were layed out. But he realized four... different suits. They held a small circle in the middle, and were much bulkier. The hands looked to shoot something out of the palms. Ruby walked over to the suit corresponding to his name, which was Ruby after all. The suit suddenly flew to his body, and the circle lit up with a red glow. One of the suits looked like it wanted to fly to Sapphire. He realized it has because of the orbs they absorbed. The Red and Blue Orb, respectively. He grinned. This suit was made for him, it felt like.

Silver picked up a sniper riffle and an axe for his weapons. Gold instantly grabbed two assault riffles, putting the butt of each of them on his shoulders. Kotone picked out various poisons to throw. Crystal grabbed a spear and a shield. Ruby had never seen her this tense before. Red had various different weapons. And Yellow wielded nothing but her power from the viridian forest. Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand sighed.


	5. Anti-Depressants

Red sighed as he closed the doors to his quarters. The war had put a lot of stress on him. Worrying about Yellow, and if his command would be good enough. Too much all at once. But he was Red, right? He was the Red! Who beat Giovanni, a ground gym leader, 's main Pokemon... with a Pikachu! Caught and communicated with Mewtwo, turned to ice and survived, offered to be a gym leader in place of Giovanni! And he couldn't handle a war? He shook his head. Too much.

The door slid open, and when he started to say, "Go away", Yellow was there. He swore his heart skipped a beat. She stood in a black short dress, with a very... revealing shirt-jacket. She giggled at his face. She closed the door and slowly walked towards him. All worry and stress ceased to exist when she pressed her lips to his. He grabbed her back and pulled her towards him, making them both fall on the bed. He laughed. She kept kissing him, making his body turn to gelatin. His mouth fit into hers. They were made for each other. She laughed this time as Red shoved Yellow. They fought/made out for a little while, until Yellow just collapsed on Red, asleep. He smiled, grateful for Yellow.

A heavy knocking at his door awoke Red. Yellow still lie on top of him, so he slid out of her grasp and answered the door. It was everyone, with Green at the front holding a cake. The cake read, "Let's Win This!" on the top. Red smiled so hard it hurt.

"Guys..." He started. "How much did this cost?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's win this!" Silver called from the back. The excitement woke up Yellow who, once she realized people were looking at her, screamed and ran into the back room. He heard someone, probably Ruby due to what happens next, snicker. Then he yelled, "Ah, shit! What the hell was that for, Sapphire?" The crowd laughed at that. Then the crowd parted so Red could see Sapphire pulling Ruby by the collar of his shirt to their quarters.

"You're-" Ruby yelled between gags, "Choking me!" Red heard Sapphire mutter something like that was the point. Red laughed. Life was good. While you still had it.


	6. Kyorgre is back to bite!

**Before the chapter starts, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads these stories. I know they're not the best, so thanks for sticking with me throughout cringe and otherwise. Thanks!**

Sapphire threw him on their bed, his face red.

"W-what the hell was-" He started, but she pressed his lips against his. It was surprising because they hadn't kissed in a while, but he kissed back, opening his mouth. Sapphire backed away for a second, locked the door, then came back. Right then, he knew it would be a fun night.

An hour later, Sapphire's bare body lie on his, their voices hoarse and tired. After 45 minutes of what humans deem the most pleasurable act in history, they made out on their bed. Multiple times had they moaned each other's names, quietly. Sapphire seemed to tear every other thing else away, like a black hole. A loud pounding on the door slammed Ruby back into reality, making him jump.

"Ruby? Sapphire?" Gold was on the other side of the door. Ruby hesitated before dressing again, and presenting himself to Gold at the door.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked after opening the door.

"It's Silver... We've heard reports he's on a huge ship, somewhere out in Alola," Gold's eyebrows were serious, and Ruby could tell last night was one of the rare times he didn't drink himself senseless and wake up with a migraine.

"Out in Alola? We can go that far, can't we?" Ruby asked.

"Probably..." Gold grimmaced before continuing, "But he's under attack by Kyogre."

"God damn that beast," Ruby muttered to himself.

 **Sorry, kinda short chapter. Moving on, we're getting Silver back!**


	7. Fight or Flight Or both

**Told from Silver's point of view :D**

I gasped as the blue beast that was Kyogre splashed back into the water, creating an enormous wave. I, instinctively, put my hands up to shield my face until I realized there was no point. Crystal put her hands on her head, flattening her hair.

I cursed to myself when I realized Feraligatr's Pokeball was nowhere to be seen. The wave crashed down, not destroying even a respectable portion of what I had imagined. It left the crew soaking wet, but otherwise unharmed.

"Ky-Ogre!" It screamed before sinking below the surface. Archie ran up beside me, catching his breath.

"First thing's first: The 'Your Blood can cure a deadly diseases' Is a scam. They were trying to make you think you were in for some noble cause," Archie explained. That made more sense.

"Second thing's second: I captured you so you could harness Kyogre and use it in the war," War? What War?

"I got your Pokemon right here," Archie offered me a bag full of pokeballs. I nodded my thanks, but now what? I was supposed to capture Kyogre?

"Go along. Go on, go fight Kyogre," That's all? Just kidnap, then fight?

I gulped hard. Slowly I stepped forward, nearing the beast. It came above the water level, only it's head showing. One powerful blink of an eye signaled that it was ready.

"O-Okay... Now, Honchkrow, let's go," I dropped it's pokeball, releasing the black bird Pokemon that I had owned for so many years. I grabbed the leg of it, like I had done so many times before. With two pumps of it's wings, the ground beneath me was gone. I hadn't flown for a little while, so I almost gasped as Honchkrow rose higher.

"Honch?" It looked down at me, the one eye I could see full of question.

"It's okay; Just need to get used to flying again," I giggled, trying to take my mind off of the battle at hand.

Honchkrow flew above where Kyogre's form was. "Thanks. I'm gonna' drop onta' Gyrados, ready?" I asked Honchkrow? It gave me a small screech in approval. My next ball, to the right of Honchkrow's, contained my shiny Gyrados. I pressed the white button that was on the front, preparing myself for the upcoming drop.

The ball opening on it's hinges that hid on the opposite side, releasing Gyrados. It fell into the water below with a splash that I could see still rippling what looked like a mile down the ocean.

Quickly, before Kyogre came up, I dropped off of Honchkrow. My stomach dropped like I did, falling towards Gyrados. I drew Honchkrow's pokeball, and returned it.

The huge, dark room that had rested under water for so long finally came up. Gyrados swam away, a look of cowardice in his eyes. _I don't blame you,_ I forgave the red water monster.

Kyogre jumped up, out of the water. I fell right past it.

The water was warm, a nice soothing sensation. _So this is how it feels, my last moments._

 **Sorry for the long time between uploads. I got writer's block, you guys know how that feels... Right?**

 **Shoutout to True M. Vega, the writer who inspired my to write. Love him (No homo), great writing! Check him out!**


End file.
